Dance Away with My Heart
by Cadence Hopkins
Summary: Tea is taken from Yugi and is forced to dance for an evil man that sells women for their sex, and Yugi must find her before she's sold to someone else, the only heart Tea wants to dance for is Yugi's but because she's been kidnapped she may never see him again.


In the middle of Domino City, Serenity slowly brushes her hair in Joey and Mai's apartment. Her eye operation had failed for a second time and she had given hope. However, being halfway blind for most of her young life she was used to it. However today, as she stared blankly into the mirror, she gasped in excitement. She could see her reflection!

"I…I can see myself!" Serenity screamed. She fled from the bathroom and ran towards the living room into Joey.

"I can see myself!"

"What?" Joey asked confused.

"I can see you!"

Joey grabbed Serenity's hand tightly and he was overcome with excitement.

"What you can see me!"

"I can my vision is returning!"

"Well alright!"

Serenity gave out a laugh and hugged her brother tightly before Mai walked in.

"And what do we call this?"

"Mai! Serenity can see!" Joey shouted.

"She can?"

Serenity walked over to Mai and gave her a huge hug.

"It's true I can see you!" Serenity screamed with joy.

"Welcome back to the sighted world kid!"

Joey quickly ran from the room shouting;

"Tristan's gonna love hearing this!"

Tristan and Serenity have been in a relationship for quite some time, and even thought it doesn't really matter if Serenity can see or not, Tristan will love her forever, but for Tristan it would be nice to know that his love can see him now. It would be a big surprise for him.

"What do you say to make-over to really surprise Tristan?" Mai asked.

"That'd be great Mai!" Serenity replied.

Like the girls they are, Mai and Serenity ran to the bathroom full of happiness and giggles as Mai began to do Serenity's make-up. However not too far away at a burger joint, someone wasn't too happy.

"Hey lady!" a customer sitting at booth shouted. "Come on I don't have all day!"

"I'm coming sir!" Tea shouted back in frustration. "One moment." Tea had her hands full and this guy wasn't making her job any easier. It's tough being a waitress.

"Look lady, if you don't give me my food in the next 60 seconds I ain't paying for it!" the man screamed loudly.

"I'm coming!" Tea shouted louder.

Before she knew it, she slipped and the trays went into the air, and came crashing back down on her. Food was everywhere, it was a real mess.

"Oh great!" The man shouted in anger. "Look at what you did!"

Tea glared at the man in anger, and then groaned flinging food from her hair. As quickly as he possibly could Yugi ran to help her up.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"My prides a little hurt but other than that…I'm okay."

Yugi stared lovingly into Tea's eyes and smiled shyly before brushing ketchup off her face. Tea stared back into Yugi's and blushed. Tea began to lean in toward him. Yugi closed his eyes expecting a kiss, and he leaned in closer. Tea and Yugi were about to kiss when;

"Okay, you made me wait 10 minutes and now you spill my food!"

The man was bigger than Yugi, but even so Yugi glared heavily at him, and so did Tea.

"I could have waited 10 minutes what's your problem?" Yugi asked.

"I have to be somewhere!" The man replied back.

"It can wait can't it?" Yugi said back rather quickly.

"No as a matter of fact it can't….and thanks to this girl's butterfingers I'll have to wait even longer!"

Tea continued to glare and Yugi and Tea watched as the man bent down and picked up what was left of a milkshake. When the man stood up he threw what was left in the cup in Tea's face. Tea let out a squeal about the same time the man let out a laugh.

"Tea has the right not to serve you…in fact she can see to it that you're thrown out!" Yugi shouted.

"I'm shaking kid." The man replied coldly.

"I'll make it up to you sir, I promise….just tell me what you want me to do." Tea spoke out.

The man smiled and looked a Tea with cold eyes before grabbing her hand and pulled her close to him.

"Tea!" Yugi shouted.

"Quiet kid!"

The man had his breath close to Tea, and he slowly pulled her hair behind her ear and whispered something into it. Tea's eyes widened and she let out a gasp.

"Let her go!"

"Look kid, this doesn't concern you!"

With that the man dragged Tea outside with Yugi following.

"Tea!" He shouted after them. Before Yugi had a chance to catch up to them, the man was on a bike with Tea in his arms.

"Tea!" Yugi shouted again.

"Yugi!" Tea screamed.

And just like that the deranged man carried Tea away on his motorcycle, leaving behind a cloud of exhaust. Yugi watched as his love was carried away and he could only cough at the smoke. Yugi was determined to get Tea back no matter what it took. He's fist slowly clenched and he glared up at the street as the biker disappeared down the long stretch of road.


End file.
